


Моя королева

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handmade, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 челлендж





	Моя королева




End file.
